The overall objective of this project is to determine the exact nature of the physical circumstances involved in deaths occurring in flowing grain in storage bins and to provide design data which can be used to develop safety equipment, procedures, and standards for their prevention. Death occur when personnel who are inside grain bins are drawn or fall into inflow cones which develop during the unloading of the grain and are covered by the grain. Plans for the test facility which will be used for this work have been developed and the grain bin in which initial testing will begin has been constructed on a test site near the University Research Feed Mill. Foundations, footers, and a conveyor pit to be used with the primary test bin have been completed and the support structure is under construction. Preliminary testing will begin in April and final test program will be initiated in September.